“Add-add_plus_constant-mux-decode” logic is an important element in modern processor design. It is often found in timing critical paths thereby limiting the maximum clock frequency that the processor can support. Therefore, improving the design of this logic can have impact on the overall clock frequency of the processor. Conventional approaches for designing this logic implement the adder, decoder and multiplexer as separate stages.